


Gravitate

by Villain



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, buckytony - Freeform, starkbucks - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain/pseuds/Villain
Summary: The Rogues are back in Stark Tower for one probationary year. Bucky and Tony gravitate towards each other despite tensions between the two sides.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 71
Kudos: 441





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To cope with the unending existential dread and crushing depression that is 2020, I decided to write some WinterIron slow burn fluff. 99% of what I usually write is dark and smutty, so bear with me as I bumble through this one. 
> 
> Also this is like ridiculously Tony-centric and Tony is viewed as no less than perfect by both Bucky and the author... Bucky has it bad for the nerd.
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS: There aren't any beyond the tags. This is a happy, low stakes fic. I've never written a slow burn before, but it'll definitely be Explicit, I promise - sorry there's no juicy juice in the first chapter. :/

They both knew Tony could have killed him if he really wanted to. The arm was just a warning. Both he and Steve would have been returned to the ice no problem, minus their heartbeats.

Bucky replayed that moment often; the overwhelming pain in his arm when he thought he was deadened towards pain, the disconnected thought ' _He missed, why did he miss?'_ , and the look on Tony Stark's face after Steve sent the shield crashing into the suit.

Hundreds of ghosts leaching out from his past carried enough guilt to put him into shock should he let it, but it was the guilt around Tony Stark that kept Bucky awake and alert. Something present to atone for. And no matter what Steve insisted, it was stupid to think Tony could or especially _should_ forgive them, of all things. Outside of the _murder_ , the _lying_ , and the _betrayal_ , they had left him to die, hadn't they? Steve had pierced the heart of the Iron Man with Howard's shield and left him for dead.

He would never try to tell Steve any of this. It was hard enough to maintain the facade around his best friend while the guilt and the disgust whited out his vision. 

The first friendly face Bucky saw after waking up in Wakanda was Princess Shuri. She was the most incredible person Bucky had ever encountered, and every moment he was allowed to watch her work in her lab was a gift. Her kindness and her cleverness saved him.

She had started communicating with Tony Stark once the Accords were signed and it was decided the Rogues - Bucky inwardly groaned, _what a name_ \- would be housed in Stark Tower for one probationary year. The rest of the group was furious, of course. But who could say it wasn't completely deserved? Since they'd gone off the grid, no less than three global political disasters were directly their fault. None of them had ever acted on that level without the backing - both political and financial - of a larger organization. _Without Stark money funding their safety,_ Bucky thought ruefully.

But then there was Tony, in the here and now. And what a surprise he had been.

Through one of the bullet-proof windows of the compound Bucky watched Tony hugging Pepper Potts before she got into a sleek sedan driven by Happy Hogan. Bucky seldom forgot names or faces, and he noticed the warmth that seemed to surround Tony's closest friends; the protective love they had for him. Pepper, Happy, Rhodes, Peter. Bucky was learning Tony brought that out in people, even Steve at one time. He frowned, absently brushing his hair out of his eyes. Steve thought Tony should apologize, and Bucky's stomach twisted every time the Rogues would gather and complain about the man who was keeping a roof over their heads.

It had been decades since Bucky ever considered if he "liked" or "disliked" someone. Now he recognized he didn't like most people, didn't trust most people. He loved Stevie, but he wasn't sure if he liked him all the time. Despite Steve's vehemence to the contrary, the skinny kid from Brooklyn had been swallowed up by the Captain, the symbol. Which had been tarnished, because of Bucky. Or Steve's own damn stubbornness, but it was easier for Bucky to just take the blame.

Sighing and rolling his shoulders, Bucky watched Tony stroll back towards the compound in his gunmetal gray suit with the dark crimson tie. He glanced up at the window and Bucky froze.

Tony kept looking for a moment, his eyed hidden by red sunglasses. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop of all things, popping it into his mouth before turning away.

Bucky exhaled. His heart was pounding. Drawing away from the window, he took a deep grounding breath before wandering back towards the communal areas. He wondered if there were lollipops in the kitchen.

*

The next morning Bucky shuffled into the kitchen, almost choking on a yawn when he saw Tony perched on the counter, blinking owlishly into a massive cup of coffee. Dark brown hair was sticking up in haphazard cowlicks, and Tony was idly swinging legs clad in plaid pajama pants back and forth. It didn't seem like he noticed Bucky at all.

Moving slowly, eyes darting back to Tony, Bucky opened the refrigerator to grab water. When he shut the door he saw Tony had shut his eyes, sipping the coffee with both hands wrapped around the steaming mug. It was endearing, paired with his rumpled appearance, and Bucky couldn't help a small smile.

"Well look at that," Tony murmured, one eye opening to squint at Bucky. "Heavy Metal can turn his frown upside down."

The smile fell away and the eye closed again. Bucky stood in awkward silence with Tony until Bruce Banner eventually ambled in and greeted them both with his signature mumbling charm, and started to heat up his herbal tea. Bucky took the opportunity to scurry away.

Tony watched him flee, curious.

*

Bucky couldn't figure out if he'd made a mistake or done something right, but Tony was around a lot more. Well, around _him_ specifically a lot more. He still avoided Steve like the plague, and in turn Bucky found himself avoiding Steve because it meant more Tony sightings, like he was a birdwatcher waiting for the perfect environment to catch the elusive Antioquia Brushfinch. Except it was the elusive Anthony Edward Stark, a flashy and gregarious subject that only appeared every other day either sleep-deprived and adorable or sporting an Armani suite like armor, looking sharp enough to cut glass.

They never really exchanged words. It was just _existing_ in the same space. Bucky didn't know what to make of it. But he knew he _wanted_ to make something of it.

The other Rogues were grim and negative, Wanda was getting worse every day, and Bucky couldn't stand the petulance and entitlement. He couldn't. So instead he'd distance himself from that miasma of self-pity and find himself in Tony's orbit.

That afternoon he stumbled upon Tony and Bruce - with a very put-upon Rhodey - reconfiguring the communal area because of Feng Shui or something. Bruce was in a jovial mood, Tony was manically giddy after two days without sleep, and Rhodey looked slightly constipated. Bucky went ahead and picked up an entire couch to help, and blinked at them all when they just stared at him. The moment stretched tenuously for about five seconds before Rhodey snorted, "Right, the super-soldier is doing the heavy lifting."

Tony smiled at him - a real one; eyes sparkling, laugh lines making his face light up - and Bucky could feel the flush race up his neck all the way to his hairline. Bruce chuckled and directed him where to move the couch.

It was fun, it was relaxing. Bucky's chest tightened a little at how it felt to be with other people who were jovial and trading banter without any resentment or negative intent. He felt a weight lift, and found himself looking down at Tony, who was holding out a bottle of water and asking him what kind of pizza he wanted. It felt precious. And Bucky smiled as he took the bottle and told him that whatever was Tony's favorite would suit him just fine.

Later he told himself that Tony was pressed up against his side because they were sharing a pizza. He wished it was because Tony wanted to be close to him. Bucky could barely follow the conversation, too focused on Tony's knee bumping his, an elbow brushing his side, the cheese he licked from his fingers with a quick pink tongue.

"Anybody up there, Winter Wonderland?"

Bucky startled, finding all three of the other men looking at him expectantly.

"W-what?" he croaked, face red as Tony's expression softened into something thoughtful.

"Seeing if you were up for a movie before I have to head back to base," Rhodes said. His eyes narrowed slightly, looking between Bucky and Tony.

Tony leaned into him and Bucky's soul left his body. "Of course Buckaroo wants to stay and watch a movie! Dontcha?" Tony asked, all big brown eyes and lips red from eating piping hot pizza before it properly cooled. Bucky stared at his mouth. "Brucie, do the fancy trick with the popcorn."

"Tony, it's not polite to demand things," Bruce chided, already standing.

Bounding up from the couch, Tony followed Bruce into the kitchen area, and Bucky managed to remember to breathe.

He stiffened as James Rhodes plopped down on the couch next to him and said, point blank, "I don't know if getting involved with Tony is a good idea for you, Barnes."

Bucky wondered if he could just shrivel up and die by force of will. "Um."

"Cuz I know you've been watching him, and spending more time around him," Rhodey explained patiently. "But your little band of friends hate him, and that makes me wonder if you have his best interests at heart."

"I would never let anyone hurt him," Bucky blurted, keeping his voice low as he glanced at the kitchen where Tony and Bruce were laughing. "I- he didn't do anything wrong. We were the assholes. I know that. I always did, I was just scared and new at remembering everything, and-"

"Look," Rhodey said, cutting him off, "I get it. And I don't want to assume the worst here, but I can't allow him to get hurt again. You and Steve almost killed him, Barnes."

Bucky twisted his hands in the fabric of his shirt. "Rhodes, I-" He paused to take a deep breath and meet Rhodey's dark eyes. "I'll do anything to atone for that. Tony, he's... special." Turning away, he muttered, "He's precious. I've known that, and kept my distance. But I don't want to be around the others. It's been nice to be away from them, and today was... was _amazing_ with all of us just hanging out and no one was angry." Glancing up, he saw Rhodey weighing his words. "I'll leave, I promise I'll leave if you want me to, but I mean it; I care about him. And you and Bruce too." He stared down hard at his lap, struggling with his next words. "I always just had Stevie. But now he doesn't need me, and I don't even know if he's the same person. And I like Sam, but the others are-" Frustrated, he dragged his fingers through his hair. "Today was just so _good_ , Rhodes. You all like each other. No agendas, no weird unresolved tension. I forgot what that could be like."

Rhodey gripped his arm, "Hey, it's okay. Jesus, that's the most I've heard out of you in... ever."

Embarrassed, Bucky mumbled, "Sorry."

"No way, no 'sorry'. I need to trust my friends." Squeezing his arm, Rhodey chuckled. "I got Tony lying enough to last me a lifetime, that little shit. I appreciate you speaking up, man. I do." They smiled at each other, Bucky's maybe a little watery, but hopeful.

"Corn a la Pop," Tony announced, barreling into the couch with an overflowing bowl of popcorn as Bruce - being of endless patience - brought over two more and handed one to Rhodey with a smile. "The Platypus Special," Tony informed him brightly as Rhodey snorted. Before Bucky realized he didn't have his own bowl, Tony shoved the other bowl into his hands and announced, "We're sharing."

Bucky's alarmed look at Rhodes only earned him an amused eyeroll.

Without waiting, Tony shoveled fistfuls of popcorn into his mouth, elbowing Bucky to do the same. "Try it," he said through a mouthful, watching as Bucky carefully took a few kernels to chew on, looking like a deer in headlights under Tony's intense scrutiny.

"It's... sweet?" He coughed at an unexpected kick of heat. "And spicy," Bucky wheezed, gratefully accepting the beer Rhodey handed him while the Lieutenant Colonel laughed.

"Like me," Tony said through popcorn, waggling his eyebrows. Bucky sputtered.

Rhodey threw popcorn at his head, " _Tony!_ "

While they were all distracted Bruce took the opportunity to start a documentary about mountain goats in Nepal. He happily munched on his popcorn - this version with matcha and bee pollen - and hummed at the interesting facts about the lives of the hardy highland mammal. Meanwhile, Rhodey had Tony in a headlock and the genius was using Bucky's metal arm to ineffectively whack it at his best friend. Bucky tried not to die of embarrassment because Tony was wriggling across his lap and it was getting increasingly difficult to abide quietly.

A baby mountain goat was learning how to headbutt from its mother and Bruce tugged on Tony's leg. "Tony, stop using Bucky as a bludgeoning tool and look at this. It's you and Peter!"

"Like that kid listens to me," snorted Tony, but his smile was fond. He was still sprawled across Bucky's lap and seemed entirely content to stay there, much to Bucky's alarm. Reaching up, Tony picked a kernel of popcorn from Bucky's hair - he'd gotten caught in the friendly fire - and popped it into his mouth, grinning while he chewed.

Over their heads Rhodey and Bruce exchanged a look. Rhodey shook his head in exasperation and Bruce smiled softly.

Ignoring them, Tony stared up at Bucky, flushed and happy. Plucking another kernel of popcorn from Bucky's hair, he held it against the super-soldier's lips.

"Bucky," he murmured, "Do you want it?"

Slowly Bucky parted his lips and took the popcorn into his mouth, tongue sweeping over Tony fingers. Brown eyes sparkled with delight and Tony bit his lip.

From his hiding spot in the vent, Clint scowled. Cap would want to know about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony get handsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get's a little spicy this chapter! I promise there's a plot. It hasn't chosen to come forward yet, but I'm sure it's waiting in the wings for the right moment. In the meantime, have some more squishy zero-stakes spicy fluff.
> 
> PSA EDIT: THERE IS NO IMPLIED BUCKYNAT IN THIS STORY. Bucky refers to the time he knew Natasha in the Red Room by her canon name, Natalia. Aint no hanky panky between those two now or ever. BuckyNat is all well and good, but this story is exclusively WinterIron. xoxo

It's a week after Tony fed him popcorn that Bucky thinks they might be friends. The flirting continued after that night, but it was always more on the side of playful than seductive. Bucky noticed Tony flirted with anyone he liked, poor Rhodey taking the brunt of his charms with measured patience. The first time Rhodey sent him a long-suffering look over a cuddly Tony's head, Bucky almost glanced around to see if anyone else was there; it was such a familiar thing, like they were in on some inside joke. Casual intimacy wasn't something Bucky was used to, but Rhodey and Bruce had been including him in the "Exasperated By, But Also Very Fond of, Tony Club" lately, and Bucky still handled that revelation with open reverence.

"Tones," Rhodey pleaded, "I have a call with the ambassador in like 5 minutes. You gotta get off my lap."

"Why are you so withholding?" Tony wheedled, burying his face in Rhodey's stomach.

Fixing Bucky with a glare, Rhodey grumbled, "Little help here?"

Tony rolled over. "What do you- HEY!" he squawked as Bucky lifted him out of Rhodey's lap and off the couch entirely. Hanging like a kitten from the super-soldier's hands, he called out, "Betrayal!" as Rhodey saluted Bucky and jogged from the room. He looked at Bucky, then looked down to where his feet hung off the ground. "As emasculating as this is," he said thoughtfully, "I'm impressed."

"Should I set you back on the sofa?" Bucky asked.

Pausing to consider, Tony shook his head. "Carry me to the lab instead, Fezzik."

Bucky's eyes lit up; he got that reference! "Fezzik? Really?"

Tony grinned, kicking his feet experimentally. "What, you think you're more dashing than Fezzik, Barnes?"

Smirking, he said, "You'd be mad if I called you Buttercup."

"Oh, I'm Buttercup now, am I?" Tony was fighting back laughter. "Fine, if I'm Buttercup, will you take me to the lab?"

Bucky swung him into a princess carry, chuckling at Tony's gasp and obvious delight with this casual show of strength.

"As you wish."

Down in the lab Bucky was cornered by the bots and Tony gave up trying to shoo them away once DUM-E gently took Bucky's thumb in his pincer.

"He's adopted you, you're on your own," Tony informed him seriously, waving U over to help record a set of new specs.

"Oh," Bucky said, staring down at the little bot. He let himself be led over to DUM-E's charging station, making impressed noises as DUM-E showed him what Bucky guessed was his favorite toy ball. When the bot nudged the ball towards him, Bucky picked it up and tossed it experimentally. DUM-E beeped with enthusiasm and went trundling after it. "He likes to play fetch?"

"That he does," Tony confirmed distractedly, directing U for another angle.

Bucky gingerly took the ball from DUM-E's pincer, patting him on the head. "Good job," he said.

Sometime later Bucky was sitting on the couch, letting DUM-E play with his metal hand as he watched Tony work. It was incredible. Every ounce the genius known across the world. He couldn't decide where to focus; on the beautiful grace of Tony's hands, strong and sure, or the sharp intelligence of his eyes, or the tilt of his head, or the way his teeth worried his lips as he worked through a problem. Hours could have passed and Bucky wouldn't notice, he was so enamored with Tony.

Tony, really a hero to all of them whether the Rogues liked it or not. The man who fought for their pardon, housed them, funded them, and allowed them into his home despite the ugly history. Bucky knew it must have eaten him up, but he still did it. They didn't deserve it.

"Bucket, could I borrow your grip strength real quick?"

Bucky snapped out of his reverie. Tony was peering at him through a pair of goggles that made him look like a particularly cute bug. "Did you just call me 'bucket'?" When Tony only winked at him, Bucky sighed through his obvious blush, shushing DUM-E as he made his way over to the work table. Blue eyes curiously roved over the various holograms, specs, tools, and meticulously outlined plans. It was like a map of Tony's brain and Bucky thought it was amazing.

"Hand please," Tony ordered, tapping a stylus on Bucky's metal arm like he was knocking on a door.

Snorting, Bucky lifted the requested hand and Tony placed what looked like the beginnings of a gauntlet in his palm. It didn't look like it belonged to a suit. "What's this?"

"Upgrade," Tony said absently, positioning U for a close-up. "Now I'll need you to just... uh, try and crush it."

"You going for a new look, Iron Man?" he teased as he squeezed the gauntlet, impressed when it held.

Tony hastily jotted down a few notes. "Nope, this is for you."

Bucky could feel his cheeks heating again. "...for me?"

"Partner, let me upgrade you," Tony hummed.

Laughing, Bucky inspected the gauntlet with new appreciation. Casually he said, "Okay, Beyoncé."

Tony gasped, "Bucky Bear, you've been holding out on me!"

Ducking to hide his pleased grin, Bucky shrugged. "Rhodey shared his playlist with me. He said you used to play Upgrade U at him until he let you buy him tailored suits. And I watched Lemonade-"

"YOU DID NOT," Tony screeched, "I can't even picture that. How...?"

Now he felt a little uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot as Tony waited for his answer. "In... Wakanda. With Princes Shuri and Natalia. It was one of the first things I saw actually, after," he hesitated. "After waking up."

"Princess Shuri," Tony mused. "Smart kid. Crazy smart kid. I can't even imagine what she's got going over there." He rubbed his eyes. "Really, her work is unparalleled, from what I've glimpsed." Tony flipped the stylus in his hand and said casually, "So.... Nat- you call her Natalia?"

Bucky swallowed. "It's her name. The name I knew her by. Before."

Tony stood abruptly and Bucky stumbled backwards into DUM-E, nearly dropping the gauntlet. Tony wore an unreadable expression. For long seconds they just stared at each other, and Bucky held his breath. He could see the gears turning in that big beautiful brain; he just hoped they worked in his favor.

"Let's go order Chinese and watch Jurassic Park. And Beyoncé is well and good but you need an education in AC/DC and Black Sabbath."

Bucky chuckled weakly, feeling like the wind got knocked out of him. "Do you want me to carry you, princess?"

Tony smiled, brushing past Bucky and jogging up the stairs. "There'll be plenty of time to sweep me off my feet, Prince Charming!"

Hours later Vision found them curled up on the couch, Tony cradling the last eggroll to his chest. Bucky's nose was buried in the crown of Tony's head. Vision was probably the only being who could approach without waking the super-soldier, and he hovered over them like a guardian angel. The affection he had for Tony was sometimes confusing, like an echo he couldn't quite interpret. But it was there. He didn't know how to feel about this, the two men with their legs tangled together, close enough to share breath. For a moment he wondered whether he should fetch them a blanket, but realized it would wake Sargent Barnes. Sparing one last look at Tony's peacefully sleeping face, Vision silently levitated out of the room.

**

"You know, I didn't mean for you to sweep me off my feet _literally_ ," Tony wheezed from where he lay flat on his back, silently thanking Happy for outfitting the sparring ring with what he'd coined the "cushier" matting.

Bucky flopped down beside him, abandoning all his usual grace. Propping up on an elbow, he pointed out, "You told me not to underestimate you. I think the words were, 'Bring it, Barnacles'. Is that right, Friday?"

"Verbatim, Sargent Barnes."

"I see," Tony grunted, rolling onto his side to face Bucky. "First DUM-E, now you've recruited my girl Friday. Typical!"

"What can I say," sighed Bucky. He wiggled his metal fingers at a bemused Tony. "It's a robot thing."

Tony stuck his tongue out. "He's got jokes, everyone!"

"I'm the best of both worlds," Bucky said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait, the only world you'll be in is a world of hurt when I'm done with you," Tony announced, clambering to his feet. "Lemme just, uh-" he popped his back. "Hrrgh, gimme just a minute-" he rotated his arm and winced as his shoulder cracked. "You know what?"

Bucky was relaxing on the mat, arms crossed behind his head. He quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna let you off easy this time, seeing as you're an aging veteran."

"Wow, so benevolent," Bucky praised, slow clapping.

"This sass you have..." Tony shook his head. "You've been hanging out with Rhodey too much. He's a bad influence."

"Funny," parried Bucky, "He said the same thing about _you_."

"Lies!" Tony crowed, kicking Bucky's feet. "Slander!"

Pivoting quickly, Bucky grabbed Tony behind the knees and brought him tumbling to the mat. He ended up sprawled across Bucky's chest, trying to look indignant while fighting down a wide grin as the super-soldier just looked smug.

"You play dirty, Barnes."

And maybe it was the adrenaline still thrumming in his system after their sparring match, or the natural high he got from being around Tony, or the thrill of touching him and seeing his body in motion that made Bucky lean forward and brush his lips against Tony's.

"You're right," he murmured, "I _can_ be dirty."

Tony's jaw dropped. Smirking, Bucky reached up to snap it back shut. His hand lingered, thumb brushing along Tony's lip. It seemed to wake him up, because suddenly Tony had a disturbingly mischievous glint in his eye. Bucky blinked, alarm bells ringing in his head just as loud as the voice insisting how _hot_ (and a little dangerous) Tony Stark looked when you knew he was up to no good.

"Proof," Tony said firmly, "That I am an _excellent_ influence."

And then Tony was kissing him, lips soft and warm against his own. A lazy electric heat lit up Bucky's entire body as they connected. He gasped into Tony's mouth as the genius straddled him and buried his strong fingers in Bucky's hair, gently guiding the ardor of their kiss until Bucky was moaning helplessly under Tony's ministrations. His hands settled on narrow hips to keep him firmly against Bucky's growing erection. And he felt Tony sigh, and _move_ , and Bucky thrust up as he felt Tony's dick hot against him through the thin fabric of his shorts. He was dizzy, sparklers going off behind his eyes, surrounded by the smell of Tony; the heat, the smooth tickle of his beard, the touch of this perfect man who was changing his world into something better than he'd ever known.

Dazedly Tony drew back and kissed the tip of Bucky's nose. He rested on crossed arms, the super-soldier’s chest rising and falling steadily beneath him, like a rocking ship at sea lulled by the waves. Bucky's eyes popped open and he looked into Bambi eyes. "Why'dya stop?"

A puff of laughter at the Brooklyn accent, and Tony leaned forward to catch Bucky's mouth in a lingering kiss before retreating again. "Are we being stupid?"

Bucky opened his mouth to answer, then closed it.

Tony buried his face in Bucky's neck, his fingers tapping patterns down his chest. "I'm not good at setting limits for myself, so you might have to be the responsible one here, soldier." He peeked up to find Bucky gaping at him, and burst into laughter.

"Okay, wait," Bucky ventured, sitting up on his elbows and rocking Tony backwards. The buzz of pleasure hovered in the back of his head, Tony's thighs strong and sure across his hips. "Are you worried? Because you just say the word and..." He trailed off at the look on Tony's face, one of soft affection. Bucky could feel the damn blush rising in his cheeks. He'd never blushed this much around anyone in his life. "Tony?" he whispered, afraid to break this careful moment.

Hitching his hips up until Bucky gasped, Tony languidly licked into the super-soldier's mouth. He curled his hands over broad shoulders as Bucky sat up and caught him around the waist, panting into his mouth while Tony slowly ground down.

"This means we're gonna be stupid," Bucky drawled, icy blue eyes roving over Tony's face hungrily. "Right, doll?"

"Doll?" Tony breathed laughingly, moan cut off as Bucky thrust up against him and sent a jolt of heat through his cock. "I think I like that kind of talk, handsome."

"Oh?" Bucky murmured, pressing kisses along Tony's bared throat, growling low as he dragged the genius harder along the line of his cock. "What kind of talk? Hmm, sugar?"

Tony dug his nails into Bucky's arms when the metal hand came up into his hair and pulled his head back. His mind whited out as fingers tightened, holding him still for the teeth that drew along the line of his jaw. Tony felt gone. "W-when you talk all Brooklyn," he gasped, nearly slurring. "I like it."

"Well I like your pretty sounds, honey," Bucky said, drawing back slightly to look into Tony's drowsy eyes. "I'm thinkin' I wanna hear more."

"You want more of me?" Tony asked dreamily, hips a steady roll against Bucky's thick cock straining in his shorts, Tony's erection a low, unhurried ache between his legs.

"I want _all_ 'a you, sweetheart," Bucky whispered in Tony's ear, pleased as the genius shivered and bit down hard on a swollen lip. Fuck he was pretty; pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed, the lines of his face like art. For a second Bucky worried this was all a dream, a beautiful dream that would leave him cold and lonely in the morning.

" _Fuck_ , Bucky," Tony hissed, hiking his legs higher and bringing them flush against each other. "Then _take_ it all."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he panted, crushing their lips together desperately, almost bouncing in Bucky's lap to chase the sharp pleasure blossoming up his spine. He could feel how hard Bucky was, how long and thick. Tony wanted it. "Bucky," he moaned, "Want you to fu-"

"Boss, Miss Potts is calling," FRIDAY interrupted, effective as a bucket of ice water. They both froze as FRIDAY paused for only a moment before; "Miss Potts is about to use her override code. You might want-"

They sprang apart as Pepper Potts's voice boomed over the loudspeaker, her face suddenly filling the TV screens in the gym. She looked _pissed._

"Anthony. Edward. Stark."

Tony paled.

"Pepper!" he squeaked, "Light of my li-"

"Do you know where you're supposed to be right now, Tony?" she asked, her voice sweet like honey laced with anti-freeze.

Tony practically shrunk into the floor. Bucky was stock still, willing himself to be entirely invisible.

"While you're in the gym playing with your new friend-"

"P-Pep, lemme-"

"I am here looking like an _idiot_ with the Japanese investors board." Her eyes flashed, frightening on the 96-inch plasma TV.

Tony looked queasy. "Oh," he said delicately. "That was today?"

Her mouth curled into one of the most terrifying smiles Bucky had ever seen, and he had been an _assassin_.

"Here's what you're going to do," she said pleasantly. Tony looked like he was about to pee himself. "You're going to make yourself presentable, take the flashiest suit you have - what are you on now?"

"Mark XLVII," he answered sheepishly.

"-and you are going to get here in the next twenty minutes, and take each of these very _patient_ and _rich_ people on a joyride until you've managed to charm every last cent out of this deal," she finished sweetly. "Am I clear?"

"Yep... Pep," Tony confirmed, smiling weakly.

"Lovely," she snapped, and hung up.

Tony and Bucky looked at each other.

"You are in _so_ much trouble," Bucky whispered to him helpfully.

"Considering the circumstances, Sargent Barnes," FRIDAY politely interjected, "I believe you‘re guilty by proxy. I would avoid Miss Potts for a time."

"Thanks Fri."

"You're welcome, Sargent Barnes."

They sat in solemn silence for a few moments before FRIDAY confirmed the Mark XLVII was ready for deployment. Bucky pulled Tony to his feet, smoothing down his shirt. "You might need to change, as good as you look in workout clothes. But hey!" He grinned. "She called me your 'new friend'. That's something."

"Yeah," Tony agreed dolefully, gazing longingly at Bucky's groin. "That's her nice way of saying 'fucktoy'." He sighed.

"I'm okay with that," he decided. When Tony kept staring, Bucky snorted, "Eyes up here, doll." He stumbled when he suddenly had an armful of Tony, getting a quick kiss and a squeeze to his ass before the genius sprinted out of the gym to appease one Miss Virginia "Pepper" Potts. "...Hey, Fri?"

"Yes, Sargent Barnes?"

"What I am to Tony... What would you call me?"

"I would say... a gentleman caller, Sargent."

Bucky grinned at the nod to 1940s slang. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the telltale blush that seemed to show up whenever he thought of Tony.

"Thanks, Fri."

"You're welcome, Sargent Barnes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANGIT, I thought Steve was gonna show up this chapter. Guess nottttttt. NEXT ONE, PROMISE.
> 
> Ngl, this story is just cathartic fluff for me. Completely ridiculous, but it gives me something positive and fun to focus on while the world burns, yay!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, Steve!

Bucky chatted with Friday as he cleaned up the gym. He knew there were staff... or robots? Robot staff?... that took care of everything, but it was important to him to do it. Even growing up back in Brooklyn, he'd kept the house clean to take some of the burden off his parents. It was habit now to keep tidy. His sisters used to tease him about what a good housewife he’d make.

Back then, when Steve would be laid up either from a fight or the illnesses that plagued him, Bucky would come over to clean his house. Sarah Rogers would often pull double shifts to cover Steve’s medicine, so Bucky would help out. After making dinner and cleaning up, Bucky would shove Steve over in the narrow bed, wriggling around on the threadbare mattress until his larger frame fit protectively around a begrudging Steve, who never acknowledged the warmth that kept him through the night.

The memory furled itself into a wry grin, and Bucky shook his head. “What is it with me and short brats who don’t know what’s good for ‘em?” There wasn’t anything on his schedule today. "It's probably pathetic if I just hang around and wait for Tony, huh Fri?"

"Romantic comedies are inconclusive on whether that would be pathetic, or endearing. Could go either way, Sargeant Barnes."

"You're too kind," Bucky laughed. Putting everything away in its proper place, Bucky surveyed the room, eyes lingering on the mat where he and Tony were grinding against each other like teenagers less than an hour ago. His cheeks warmed at the thought. Maybe later Tony would be up for an encore performance.

After a pointedly cold shower in the locker room, Bucky trudged back to West campus. His thoughts were still filled with Tony; the way he'd felt against Bucky, the sweet noises he'd made. Though Bucky secretly felt a little awkward that Friday bore silent witness to their activities. Did the AI care? Did she _record_ it all? Tony had implied as much on the somewhat curt initial tour of the facilities, and the Rogues at the time had - correctly - assumed it was a veiled warning. With the life he’d led, Bucky didn’t mind surveillance as much as the others. In a way it was a strange comfort, a familiar presence-not-presence.

By now Friday felt like a friend, one who would watch out for him if he had night terrors or any sort of mental break with the Soldier. Shuri’s work on him had rendered that possibility extremely unlikely, but Bucky would wonder about the Soldier lying dormant inside him for the rest of his life. He’d made peace with it.

With Tony the Soldier was so far away, cast into the furthest reaches of the most distant galaxy. Because when Tony looked at him, even after everything the Soldier had done, he only saw Bucky. Not Bucky-that-was, but who he was _now_. And if Bucky could keep those beautiful brown eyes looking at him that way, he would greedily bask in that attention for as long as Tony would have him.

Sighing dreamily, Bucky leaned against the elevator wall, trying and failing to keep the dumb smile off his face. Endearing, or pathetic, he didn't really care. He'd be whatever it took to keep Tony. This felt like another chance, one sealed with a kiss.

"What's got you looking like a besotted schoolgirl?" Natasha asked as he drifted through their kitchen, much less inviting than East campus, Bucky noted.

Clint looked up and scowled from where he was sitting next to Natasha. Oh, Bucky was not in the mood for this.

He shrugged, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. If he moved fast enough he could avoid any interrogation from the Terror Twins.

"Probably playing house with Stark again," grunted Clint, hissing when Natasha elbowed him. "What!? It's true! I've seen them making eyes at each other."

Their matching gazes bore into him, but Bucky continued staunchly to ignore them. He didn't know how Tony wanted to play this. Rhodey and Bruce were one thing, but the Rogues? Well, that couldn't possibly go well. It had been so fun to get lost in Tony's world, bask in his orbit. That didn't mean everything else disappeared, even if it felt that way. But Bucky could play it cool, who cares what Nat and Clint thought of his business? Actually, Bucky decided, he saw no reason to care what _anyone_ else thought. Tony made him happy, that's all that should matter. Squaring his shoulders, he turned to make his escape when- 

"Buck?"

Okay, so maybe not _anyone_ else. Bucky winced, and turned to see Steve wiping his neck with a towel, freshly showered. Far from his frail best friend he’d curl around on cold winter nights back in Brooklyn, the blond loomed in the doorway, a perfect picture of health.

"I thought we were going on a run this morning, but I never saw you. And all day-" Steve paused at a muffled noise, frowning at Clint's aborted commentary as Natasha's thumb dug into the archer's wrist. "Where were you?"

Instinctively Bucky hunched his shoulders, his hair falling further into his face. Old habits die hard, and he could see Steve's eyes narrow as if they were kids again and Bucky had stolen them a couple squares of penny gum. If there was one person he didn't want to run into right now, it was his best friend.

"Nowhere." He tried to walk past, but Steve caught his arm.

"You all right?” Steve looked him up and down, taking in his clothes and damp hair. "Were you at the gym? I didn't see you there, or in the training facility."

Natasha smirked. "Get with the times, Steve. _Soldat_ is just in athleisure wear."

Now Steve looked suspicious. Bucky threw a sharp look at the smirking redhead. He needed to make his exit now or face the third degree. "I'm just on my way to workout, geez Steve."

"Why would you shower _before_ going to the gym?"

"Can you not be up my ass about everything?" hissed Bucky, pulling away. Natasha and Clint tensed at the table, and Steve's expression darkened.

"I've just been wondering where you were," Steve replied calmly. "You haven't been around much."

Stepping around his friend, Bucky rolled his eyes and made to leave, but not before Steve took a parting shot that froze him in his tracks.

"You were with Stark.”

Bucky kept his voice measured. "So what if I was?"

Steve leaned against the doorway, expression unreadable. "Clint said you and Stark have been getting close."

Now if Tony had been there he'd say something snarky and clever, like _'Not close enough'_ , or _'Don't worry, we left room for Jesus'_. Bucky smiled slightly at the thought, but not before sending Clint a withering glare that made the archer pale noticeably.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Stark is..." Steve trailed off with a sound of frustration, running his hand through his hair just like when they were kids. Bucky resisted the urge to fix it like he would do for Steve before mass every Sunday.

"Tony is great," Bucky corrected softly, ignoring how his stomach dropped at Steve’s disapproval. "I like him, Stevie."

The worry in Steve's eyes made Bucky's heart clench.

"You…? No, Buck. I don't know what his game is this time but-"

"Stop," snapped Bucky. The short hallway leading from the kitchen was so narrow they both could fill the width of it. Bucky stepped further away, needing the space. "You don't really know him at all, never gave him a chance. You just decide what he is and only choose to see what fits your opinion." Bucky looked into Steve's stricken face. "You've always been like that. Could never change your mind once it’s set. But you’re wrong about him, Steve."

Clint and Natasha didn’t even bother to pretend they weren’t listening in to every word. The spies traded a glance, and Natasha shrugged while Clint rolled his eyes.

“Look,” said Steve, “I know Tony is exciting and flashy. He can have you believing you’re the center of the universe.” Something flickered through Steve’s eyes and Bucky’s brow furrowed. “But it isn’t real.” He reached out and clasped Bucky’s forearm with his hand, solid and strong. “This is real, Buck. We’re real, we’re your team.”

Past Steve Bucky could see Wanda wander in, expression vacant and detached. She doesn’t really see any of them, and Bucky thinks about the red mist that flickers around her fingers whenever she gets upset. He thinks about the way she looked at Tony when the Rogues had first arrived. He thinks about Clint and Natasha’s disregard for Tony, and he thinks about how Sam secretly consulted with Tony for updates on his wings – updates that saved his life in a recent fight – and how Sam says nothing whenever Tony’s name gets slandered at the Rogue’s dinner table.

He'd had enough.

"I like it more over there with Tony than being here with you," Bucky said bluntly, his eyes swinging away from the kitchen and back to Steve, who looked like he’d been slapped. "Maybe if you would stop being so ungrateful about living rent free with all your needs met, and stop talking shit about the man who funds your missions, builds your tech, and makes the armor that gets you home safe every time. Until then, I’m done with your pity party.”

Bucky could feel their eyes on him as he left, Steve’s heavy like a brand.

Walking stiffly back to his room, Bucky locked the door behind him and hoped Steve wouldn’t follow. He checked his phone; Friday would update him when Tony got back.

Resting back against the cold pillows, Bucky sunk into the mattress, a bone-deep weariness settling over him. The metal of his arm was stark against the crisp white sheets. He felt the cotton between his fingers, focusing on the texture translated through the metal sensors. Bucky took a deep breath, outraged on Tony’s behalf, disappointed in Steve even if he wasn’t really surprised.

**

Exhausted was a paltry word to describe this level of tired. Tony was… _gone_. Finito. Undone. Deceased. A ghost. And the worst part was that Pepper had _abandoned_ him halfway through the night. Abandoned him to _Michael Jackson_ and saké shots! _Et tu_ , Pepper?

Tony winced. His lower back disagreed loudly with hauling around cheering businessmen at low altitudes before going to a raucous karaoke bar where they sang _every_ Michael Jackson song amidst a never-ending supply of saké. It was his age making itself known acutely; and it was gonna be the exact opposite of fun.

He didn’t even know what time it was, but he was very suspicious that the sun was in fact coming _up._

Groaning, Tony poured himself into the elevator. Maybe he’d get Friday to schedule a massage and acupuncture. Now all he needed was some ice, then maybe he wouldn’t feel like the floor at a Flamenco competition.

The elevator doors opened and Tony blearily made his way towards the communal area. He might not make it to his bedroom; sleeping on the couch wasn’t the worst thing if he popped some ibuprofen. Though a sad consolation prize to what he could have had in his bedroom, namely a six foot, 260 pound super soldier with a sexy metal arm and a sexy face and a sexy butt, and a sexy-

His jaw cracked with a yawn and Tony lost his train of thought. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, squinting in the dark. Wait, he’d been thinking of Bucky. _Bucky._ And Bucky’s sexy parts.All of Bucky was sexy. Tony nodded to himself. Maybe Bucky could give him a massage? Tony giggled, stumbling.

He took another unsteady step and ran headlong into a wall with an “Oomph!”

Was there supposed to be a wall there?

A strong hand steadied him and Tony realized the wall was warm and very muscly.

Bucky had muscles _and_ vaguely resembled a wall! Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky and sighed contentedly, the broad chest warm under his cheek as he nuzzled closer. "Mmm, so…” he murmured suggestively, tilting his face up with a flutter of eyelashes, “What do you think about continuing where we left off, Buckar-AGH!"

Tony leapt back as if burnt, suddenly as sober as if he’d been doused with cold water.

Steve Rogers was regarding him with an expression of pained discomfort.

Clint slunk out of the shadows, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. "All right, Cap?"

Tony's eyes bulged as he squawked, "Is _he_ all right!? You're asking if tall, dumb, and patriotism is _all right_ when he’s sneaking around my compound impersonating walls and… uh, things that are not walls.”

Clint blinked. “Things that are not walls.”

Tony waved dismissively, scowling. “People things that are not walls. Nevermind.” He abruptly stood up straighter. “Why am I getting the third degree when you both are technically trespassing-“

“Tony-“

He cut Steve off with a raised hand, marching past him to the kitchen. “Any gear upgrades go through Coulson, you know the drill.”

“You ignored my last request,” complained Clint.

“That’s because no one thinks you should have exploding acid arrows, Katniss. Coulson included.”

“Stark!” Steve barked.

For a moment Tony stood with his back to them, his knuckles white where he gripped the countertop, hoping it would fortify him. Slowly he turned to face Steve, adopting an air of indifference. Tony knew his hair was a mess, tie and shirt undone, vest hanging open. But he was still Tony Stark dammit, Iron Man. A grumpy Captain America could be dealt with. Crossing his arms, he stared the super soldier down with one eyebrow arched expectantly.

After a few tense moments Steve huffed. “I want you to stop whatever you’re doing with Bucky.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. His lip twitched up into a sharp smile as his nails dug into the sides of his arms. “And what is it you think I’m doing with Sargent Barnes, Rogers?”

Clint snorted, and Steve shot him a look.

“I think you’re taking advantage of him,” he said, tilting his chin up defiantly.

“Oh, is that what I’m doing? My mistake,” snarked Tony, laughing meanly. “I know you like your pawns complicit.”

“Watch it,” Steve warned, pacing forward. Clint stood at attention, but Tony just scoffed.

“Here I was thinking the guy had a free will.” Tony chuckled, his eyes cold.

“Look, Tony,” Steve said, “You don’t need to involve Bucky in whatever issues you still have with me.”

“You… think this is about _you_?” Tony gaped at him. “Why Captain, if you don’t let up someone might actually forget that _I’m_ the only prima donna around here.” Stalking forward, he swept his eyes over Steve’s frame, looking unimpressed. “I get that your motley pseudo-cult makes you feel real special.” He tilted his head thoughtfully. “But you don’t really rank with me.”

Steve’s fists were clenched at his sides, eyes burning. “I want you to back off.” He leaned into Tony’s space until the billionaire could see the threads of green in his eyes. “You’re just going to use him like one of your conquests and then toss him aside, turn your back on him like you did-“

“Well, obviously I’ll be turning my back on him, _Steve_ ,” Tony said coyly, looking up at the blond through his lashes. “Best to show him my ass before I let him fuck me into the mattress.”

Clint choked. Tony grinned, unflinching when Steve’s fists rose towards him in an aborted movement.

“Oh,” Tony purred, “That really bothers you, huh? Does it rankle your 1940s scruples, or maybe… You want me on your dick instead, Rogers? Is that what this is about?"

Steve grabbed him by his lapels, yanking him close enough that Tony smelled the mint on his breath.

“Shut up,” Steve snarled. “I won’t let you hurt him.”

Testing Steve’s grip, and vaguely annoyed when he couldn’t budge it, Tony rolled his eyes. “Spangles, I get that you want to play big bad protector like Wonderland did for you back in the dark ages, but you need to lighten up.” Prodding Steve in the chest, he added brightly, “And excuse me if this little heartfelt act is less than inspiring. After all, _I_ know how you treat your friends.”

Steve flinched.

Memories hung between them like lead. Even the air shifted colder.

They looked at each other, Tony’s shirt twisted in Steve’s grip, the faint scars on his chest visible between the fabric. The Cradle had stitched him up real pretty, and even a kiss from the edge of Captain America’s shield faded after time. But the ache lingered, deep and settled into his bones. Betrayal left the kind of scar that would never heal.

Steve’s eyes were sad, his mouth twisted into an ugly grimace. But it was too late. A chasm opened beneath their feet, the hurt and the anger still dark and leeching. Tony suddenly couldn’t breathe, and he twisted under Steve’s fingers.

“What the hell, Steve!” Bucky roared, eyes wild as he bounded out of the elevator and shoved Clint aside like a ragdoll. He scooped Tony away from Steve, cradling him protectively. “The fuck, you had your hands on him?” He checked Tony over, bemused even as the man relaxed under his attention and instinctively curled closer to him. “You have two seconds to explain why I shouldn’t punch you through the damn wall.”

“No punching,” Tony interrupted, “More touching instead, please.” He stared up at Bucky with pleading eyes, and felt the tension melt out of the super soldier. Tony finally earned a crooked smile from Bucky and sighed when the big man kissed his forehead. Focus entirely shifted now, Tony hummed contentedly before noticing the jacket Bucky wore. “Hey, you look nice.”

Bucky blushed. “Can’t a fella get dressed up for his…” He trailed off, glancing over at Steve and a mortified Clint. Expression hardening, he said loudly, “Friday, would you mind making sure Steve and Clint get back to East Campus safe and sound?”

“Would be my pleasure, Sargent Barnes,” Friday piped up.

The elevator doors opened with an unusually loud ding. Clint obediently tiptoed away, but Steve lingered.

“Bucky,” he started, but Bucky talked over him.

“You’re holding up the elevator, Steve.”

Bucky’s broad chest vibrated against Tony's cheek as he spoke. The controlled calm of his voice sent something dark and hot curling through Tony’s stomach, and he gulped.

They left Steve and Clint behind, and Tony sagged with relief as he finally heard the elevator doors close, Friday making sure the bell was audible. The exhaustion from before quickly set in as the adrenaline crashed his system. Tony hadn’t realized how tense he’d been in those moments, running his mouth on nothing but fumes. He shook his head when Bucky looked worried. “M'okay,” he slurred, so tired and so warm, and so _safe_. “Mmm, you’re a good wall. Much better.” Tony's fingers curled at the neckline of Bucky’s shirt, his eyelids drooping.

The walk to his rooms passed in a blur, and Tony gave Bucky a wobbly smile as the super soldier gently settled him down on the bed. He let Bucky help him change into pajamas. Cool metal massaged his head and Tony moaned. He heard the rustling of cloth and then there was a warm _wonderful_ weight settling in next to him. Bucky continued to run fingers through his hair, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“This okay?” Bucky whispered, looking down at Tony in the crook of his arm. The billionaire was curled against his side, head pillowed on his chest. He smiled as Tony nodded sleepily, head lolling to the side as those gorgeous Bambi eyes twinkled up at him. “Hi there, Tony.”

“Hi,” Tony echoed with a lazy smile. “You look nice."

"You said that."

"Bears repeating."

"What a flirt," Bucky murmured, lifting Tony up to kiss him. "Let's see how many times I can kiss you before you drift off, sweetheart."

"Kissing me to sleep, huh?" Between laughing kisses Tony felt the leisurely drag on his body, warm and slow. "That's opposite of the fairytale, prince charming."

"This is reality, better than any fairytale," Bucky whispered to him, pressing him into the sheets.

It took many, many kisses before Tony fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was some cute shit. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you like it, feel free to leave a comment and warm my cold lil heart. <3
> 
> Sooo I *could* end it here, but there's a really dumb joke I wrote that didn't fit into this chapter. So. ONE MORE CHAPTER IS COMING SOON then that's the end, then I'm gonna work on some Stony nonsense before returning to WinterIron some more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets along. Kind of. Bucky and Tony continue to get along really well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE POSTED IN A FEW DAYS FOR A SPICY FINISH

They were curled around each other when they awoke midday, the sun kept at bay by the tinted penthouse windows. Outside the trees surrounding the compound rocked cheerily in a playful breeze, and Bucky watched a tangle of birds dart through the air. Tony's head was nestled under his chin, hair tickling his jaw. Cradling the smaller man close, Bucky ran his fingers up Tony's back and into his floppy hair. Tony only grunted, and seemed to burrow deeper into Bucky's side.

"He's so cute, Fri," Bucky whispered. "You're getting this on camera, right? Look at his eyelashes, they're so long."

"Confirmed, Sargent Barnes. And yes, Boss has very long eyelashes."

"Am I allowed to look at this later? Or is it-"

"That could fall under either the 'pathetic or endearing' category, Sargent Barnes."

Tony smacked his lips before languidly yawning against Bucky's rough jawline, ending it with a sloppy kiss. "Endearing," he mumbled, eyes still closed, "Definitely endearing."

Bucky nuzzled against him. "How long were you listening?"

"Long enough to hear you waxing poetic to my AI about my devastating good looks. Please go on."

Bucky rolled them so Tony was straddling his hips, wild tufts of hair under Bucky's nose as the billionaire clung to him like a koala. "I thought I said you were cute."

"Cute? _Not_ devastatingly good looking?" Tony pouted. "You wound me, and after I offer you my body, even with Father's disapproval!"

Bucky groaned, "Can we please not talk about Steve while we're in bed?"

"You're right," Tony agreed, laughing, "Let's keep talking about me."

"I'm more a fan of _doing_ than talking," Bucky said lightly, tipping Tony's chin up until he could reach his mouth, smirking as the other man melted into him with a dreamy sigh.

"Boss, Sargent Barnes?"

Still kissing Bucky, Tony mumbled out the side of his mouth, "Yeah, Fri?"

"Colonel Rhodes is here."

"Sugar Bear?" He sat up, ignoring Bucky's wheeze as he settled directly onto the man's erection. "Is he all right?"

"I'm fine, Tones." Rhodey's voice filtered cleanly over the intercom. "Here on liaison business. Ross wanted some talking points communicated to you-know-who in person."

Already swinging off the bed and sprinting to the bathroom, Tony called out, "Don't start lecturing Spangles until I get there! You hear me, Sugar Bear?" He sounded positively gleeful at the idea.

The shower switched on and Bucky realized that their morning was officially over. He sighed, shaking his head with a grin. Steam drew dewy lines over his metal arm when he ambled into the bathroom. "Okay, well, I've come to terms with you leavin' my ass in bed for the sake of pettiness... but as payment I'm gonna ogle you while you shower, sugar."

There was a bark of laughter, then Tony dutifully wiped the steam off the shower door for a clearer view, pressing a kiss to the glass before lathering his hair.

"Thanks, doll," said Bucky as he pulled out some mouthwash. "Don't forget to clean behind your ears like a good boy."

Tony snorted, stretching luxuriously for Bucky's benefit. The super soldier hummed appreciatively.

Bucky leaned back against the sink, crossing his ankles and settling in to watch Tony as the brunet twisted prettily under the hot water, hands following the suds down his body. Tony's fingers gripped the cheeks of his ass and he looked over his shoulder right at Bucky before he smacked one of them, cackling when the super soldier choked on his mouthwash.

"You could just join me," Tony purred, bending down to run the soap over his calves and slowly working his hands back up to his thighs. "Cover twice the surface area in half the time?"

Eyebrow arched, Bucky spit out the mouthwash. "If you really believe that, you aren't the genius everybody says you are."

"Fair," Tony admitted, tapping the glass. "Am I allowed to take a raincheck?"

Bucky smirked, “If we survive today, you're gonna take a lot more than that, honey."

**

Somehow Bucky allowed himself to be bullied into giving Tony a piggyback ride to the conference room. A stupid grin was plastered across his face, left ear wet with Tony's breathy laughter and sloppy kisses. They came galloping into the room, stopped up short by the entire gathering of Avengers, Rogues, et al, currently staring at them from around the giant conference table.

Clint snapped a picture, muttering something about "Insta-famous, _finally_ ".

Tony slid down Bucky's back until all anyone could see of him was a tuft of brown hair over Bucky's metal shoulder.

"Bucky-babe," he whispered conspiratorially into the super-soldier's broad back, "Does Rhodey look mad?"

"A little," Bucky stage-whispered back, "But I think that's just his face."

Rhodey stared at them flatly. "Tweedle-dee, could you and Tweedle-dum sit your asses down _now_?" He rolled his eyes when Tony slunk into a seat, shit-eating grin on his face. Bucky sat down next to him, shushing the billionaire. "I'm just going to cut to the chase because Bruce's documentary is on in 20 minutes," he said, nodding at a pleased looking Bruce. "The government is considering the Rogue's role in future emergencies."

The entire room shifted, Steve and Natasha sitting up straighter while Wanda hunched lower into her seat, shooting Vision a quick smile as he lay a hand on her arm. Bucky glanced at Tony, who just shrugged with a knowing little smile tugging at his lips.

"However," Rhodey continued, "There must be notable progress in training and team cohesiveness. The shit you pulled in the past isn't going to fly." He looked pointedly at Steve, who stared coolly back. "I know you're all about being right, but you can be _right_ back in exile for all I care." Steve looked away, jaw clenched and Rhodey drew his hand over his face, suddenly looking tired. "Shit is complicated, but the world needs you. If you really want to dig your heels in and not accept responsibility, you can fuck off and we'll see how it plays out with a repeat performance like the one in Leipzig."

Bruce primly sipped his tea, his presence heavy and looming over the entire room.

"The Accords have been amended in numerous drafting sessions, which at the very least resulted in your provisional clemency, thanks to Tony," Rhodey said blithely, sending a disapproving glance at the Rogues, who just looked sullen. "We're getting a lot closer to a solid document, which would have been a hell of a lot easier _before_..." He waved away the indignation from Steve. "But this time we have global unity, and consult not only from enhanced individuals like Bruce and Thor..."

Bucky's eyebrows rose; that was new information. Every one of them knew that if Thor or Bruce had been involved the first time around, the fight would have ended before it began. He unconsciously sought out Tony's hand, memories dark and painful. When Tony squeezed back it was like clouds parting.

"-Asgardian know about Earth law?" Natasha was saying as Bucky tuned back in.

"They have something similar, if less bureaucratic," Bruce shrugged. "If you think of their realms as countries, the reason Asgard remained in power so long was due to accords between rulers that were revisited and updated as conditions changed."

Sam raised his hand and Rhodey nodded to him. "I assume the training progress means SHIELD supervision?"

"I'll be making reports as liaison, when time allows," Rhodey added, but waved him to continue, ignoring Tony's cheer of "More Rhodey time!"

"Can you elaborate on team cohesiveness?" Sam asked.

"Right now, you're oil and water," Rhodey said bluntly. "You don't mix." Everyone looked appropriately chagrined except Tony, who opened his mouth. Bucky and Rhodey shared a look and Bucky dutifully slapped a hand over the genius's mouth.

"Ain't nobody needs to know how well we _mix_ , doll," he whispered in Tony's ear, huffing as the brat licked his palm.

Steve's ears turned red.

Rhodey steadfastly ignored them all. "Not only is that toxic on the field, but what faith will the public have in a team that doesn't have faith in each other?"

"So what," griped Clint, "We sing kumbaya and shake hands for the cameras?"

"And then get sent back to our rooms," Natasha added, shrugging when Tony glared at her.

"She's right, Tony," Steve interjected. "We're the furthest from 'cohesive' a team could be."

"Get over it, Rogers, you can't bunk with us," Tony sighed.

"Tony," Rhodey warned.

"What?" The billionaire swung up out of his seat and swaggered to the coffee station near the back of the room. "Look, I get we gotta play nice but give a guy a break."

"Why don't we start with something small," Bruce spoke up, joining Tony at the coffee station to get more hot water for his tea. He squeezed Tony's shoulder. "Tonight is a Star Trek marathon, why not make it a group thing?"

"Depends on which series," Tony allowed, glowering at Bruce, who smiled angelically back at him.

"Original first. We can all bond over Spock, and make fun of Kirk's v-neck. Then it's Next Gen, DS9, and Voyager."

Looking thoughtful, Tony leaned back against the table, surveying the room. "Fine, but only if we play the Spirk UST drinking game to kick the evening off."

Bruce laughed, "Deal, but I'll be taking shots of oolong."

Steve looked lost. He leaned forward and whispered to Natasha, "I don't understand a word they're saying."

She snorted, and wrapped her knuckles on the table as she stood to leave. "I'll bring the good vodka. Tony, you and I can get good and drunk; I would never miss a good Spirk drinking game." Pausing, she asked Rhodey, "We good here, Colonel?"

"Yeah, yeah, everyone's dismissed," he waved. "Tomorrow I'll send everyone outlines of the new training initiatives. I'll see you all tonight for Star Trek, and sign me up for that vodka, Romanoff."

"As long as it's not poisoned," Tony muttered petulantly.

"Technically, all alcohol is poison," Natasha shot back smoothly on her way out the door.

Clint hopped up to follow her. "I'm bringing my appetite!" he announced before ducking out the door.

Wanda followed, but Vision hung back. Colonel Rhodes had joined Tony, quietly bickering over the government directives, and Bruce was hurrying away to catch his documentary. Vision was hesitant to leave, and Sam came to stand beside him. Steve and Bucky were emphatically _not_ looking at each other, and it was a giant awkward elephant in the room.

"I question the wisdom of a group activity so soon," Vision said.

Sam shrugged. "Gotta happen sometime. Come on, leave them to their manly brooding." He pulled the android out of the room.

Sliding into a seat closer to his best friend, Steve tried to sit quietly but Bucky could practically feel him buzzing.

"I already know you're not going to apologize, Steve," Bucky said, exasperation coloring his tone.

"I won't apologize for worrying about my best friend, no," Steve agreed, "But I just want you to be happy, and if Tony makes you happy then I'm not going to be the one to get in the way of that."

"Wouldn't have let you anyway," Bucky grumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Yeah, I noticed you two don't let much get in between you," said Steve wryly, and he smiled hopefully when Bucky tried to stifle a laugh and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "But I mean it, Buck. If Tony's your fella, that just means I'll try even harder to make things right between him and me." His face shuttered. "Honestly, it's long overdue."

Bucky ruffled his hair and laughed when Steve growled at him and ducked away. "Thanks, Stevie."

"Why ya gotta go mess up my hair," Steve complained.

"Think I earned it, after all those times helpin' you look presentable for church," Bucky parried.

Neither of the Brooklyn boys were aware of their accents thickening as they joked. Rhodey was amused, and Tony couldn't help but admire twin super soldier grins around perfect white teeth. What a time to be alive.

He turned to Rhodey and linked arms with his best friend. "Come to the lab, got some new toys you'll wanna see," he teased, "But take off your government toady hat, this is off the record."

"Tony," Rhodey sighed.

"Can't hear you," Tony singsonged, dropping a kiss on top of Bucky's head as he passed, and nodding to Steve. "I'll see both of you beefcakes tonight for Star Trek."

Bucky caught Tony's free hand and kissed it, smiling up at him. "Sure thing, sugar."

As Tony left he smothered a grin when he heard Steve tease, "You're such a _sap_ , Buck."

**

It had been nice to spend time with Steve again. They went for a jog, went a few rounds in the sparring ring, and made a heap of sandwiches to take down to the waterfront for an impromptu picnic before heading back in for move night. While they ate they studied Star Trek history and traded stories reminiscing about their favorite radio programs and comic books they had growing up. When the sandwiches were gone, Bucky pulled Steve up and they raced back to the compound (Bucky won).

Later Bucky's arms were laden with bowls of popcorn, and he was muttering to himself, "Platypus Special... Tony's sweet and spicy... Bruce gets matcha and bee pollen..." Making the popcorn had been hard enough when trying to remember what each person wanted, but keeping Clint out of everything had almost done him in. After putting the agent in a chokehold and sending him scurrying with a bag of marshmallows to keep him distracted, Bucky's next task was to hand out the specialty bowls of popcorn to everyone in the lounge.

Most of the Rogues were happily munching on plain salt and butter popcorn already. The seating arrangement was haphazard, and Bucky carefully picked his way over agents and witches and androids. He sat down as Bruce and Rhodey - who had commandeered the couch - greedily accepted their popcorn with compliments to the chef. Then Bucky realized that two people were noticeably absent. He nudged Rhodey, "Hey, where's-"

There was a commotion at the door, and both Tony and Steve came barreling through like the cork out of a pop gun, loaded with pillows and blankets. Tony, behind a tottering tower of pillows, was wearing Star Trek pajamas, while Steve was in his usual sweatpants. Bucky's lips pressed into a thin line when he realized they were arguing.

"Wrong again, Cap. Wow."

"Stop trying to correct me, Tony."

"Well then stop being wrong, _Steve_."

Rhodey looked at Bruce. "Are you sure you can't go green and yeet them both out the window?"

Bruce looked confused. "What's 'yeet'?"

"Listen," whispered Clint urgently, popping up between them with a marshmallow still in his mouth, "Do you know where Stark keeps the good coffee? The stuff we have in West is dirt, man. I think he does it on purpose." He paused, looking sheepish as Rhodey and Bruce glared at him. Holding up his hands defensively, Clint skulked away. "Sorry, geez. Can't blame a guy for trying."

The pillow tower toppled over to reveal an indignant Tony Stark. Steve dumped the blankets, then both men glared at each other with matching hands-on-hips.

Tony stomped his foot. "The structural integrity of a pillow castle-"

"A pillow castle is for rich kids," Steve announced. "Everyone else builds blanket forts."

"It was one blanket and two chairs when we were kids," whispered Bucky to Bruce.

Rhodey stared morosely at the floor. "Nat, if you could pass the vodka, please. The whole bottle will do, thanks."

The agent gracefully rolled to her feet, and marched over to the two arguing men while Rhodey cracked the vodka.

She clapped her hands. "Now boys," she admonished. "You heard the good Colonel. _Cohesion_."

Bucky wasn't sure if it was the veiled threats or promise of alcohol, but somehow an impressive blanket-pillow-hybrid fort was underway with Tony and Steve under Natasha's supervision. The rest of them watched with amusement as the two men argued and ranted, but gradually a gigantic pillow structure with blanket walls and entrance took form.

"This is impressive," Bruce admitted, ambling through the flaps and into the fort, settling back onto the couch. The TV was framed perfectly, and Star Trek would start any moment.

The others joined Bruce inside the fort, Sam clapping Steve on the back and Clint poking curiously at the pillow foundations. Vision was confused and delighted. "I do not understand it," he told Wanda, "But it is wonderful."

Tony went bounding out to Rhodey and Bucky. "Cohesion!" he cheered, cheeks warmed by a shot of vodka Natasha had allowed him for not yelling when Steve had adjusted a pillow.

"Yes, Tones, cohesion," Rhodey praised, laughingly accepting a hug, "Now can we please watch Star Trek?"

"I have matching pajamas," gasped Tony, the idea just hitting him. "Sugar Bear-"

Bucky swept in and hauled Tony up over his shoulder, winking at Rhodey as he ducked under the flaps of the fort's entrance. Fittingly distracted, Tony happily squeezed the soldier's ass cheeks, tapping away at them like bongo drums until Bucky flipped him unceremoniously onto the couch, where Bruce was protecting the bowls of popcorn.

The classic Star Trek theme song filled the fort, cozy and warm. Tony, Bruce, Rhodey, and Clint all cheered when the episode title scrolled across the screen.

"The Trouble with Tribbles!"

Natasha took a swig of vodka. Steve looked at the alcohol longingly.

"This is the _best_ episode," Tony gushed, curling up against Bucky's side, mouth full of popcorn.

Halfway through the episode Bruce announced unprovoked, " _No_ , Tony."

Confused, Bucky looked between the scientists and noticed Tony's distinct scowl.

"Why not?" the billionaire demanded, "We totally could."

"Did you actually pay attention the last time you saw this episode? I have a feeling _real_ tribbles would be worse."

"...ok fine," Tony conceded, pouting.

"You really could do it?" It was Steve this time, peering back at Tony earnestly where he sat next to Natasha on the floor. "Make tribbles?"

"Make _trouble_ ," Bruce grumbled, "It's _Trouble with Tribbles_ for a reason."

Looking like a deer in headlights, Tony slowly nodded. "Yeah, Cap. Brucie and I could do it, I think."

Bruce looked panicked, "Steve, please don't encourage him."

"That's really something, Tony," Steve said wonderingly, eyes lit up with admiration.

"Thanks, Cap," Tony said, a little surprised. He turned to Bucky, eyes wide. Bucky grinned and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Steve beamed. Then he turned back to keep watching the episode, laughing uproariously with everyone else as Kirk was buried under an avalanche of tribbles.

Bucky was watching Tony, though, and Tony was looking thoughtfully at Steve.

A while later, in the middle of an exciting Voyager episode, and after everyone definitely made fun of Bruce's obvious crush on Captain Janeway - "I just said she was capable!" he begged, blushing furiously - Bucky heard Tony mutter, "Gonna get make him one for Christmas."

"Muttering to yourself, mad genius?" Bucky teased, pulling Tony closer to nose at his fluffy hair and breathe him in.

"For Cap," Tony said distractedly, eyes distant as he was a million miles away planning on how exactly to invent a tribble for Captain America. When Bucky kissed him Tony blinked and chased the super soldier's mouth with a breathy, "More of that, scoundrel."

"So listen," Bucky murmured, glancing at the others fully immersed in the TV, "I get that tribbles are really interesting and all that-"

"There are no tribbles on Voyager," Tony chided.

"Uh huh, listen, Tony-"

"Though," Tony continued thoughtfully, keeping his voice low, "Deep Space Nine had a flashback episode about tribbles-"

Bucky leaned over and breathed directly over his ear, "Tony..." and smirked as he felt the full body shiver as a result.

"What do you want, you menace," Tony whispered, heated eyes on Bucky's mouth.

"Your virtue," Bucky answered, just as quiet.

Tony gaped at him. "That should not be so hot," he said.

Settling back into the couch, arm slung casually over Tony's shoulder, Bucky happily munched on some more popcorn, grin growing every time Tony shot him a perturbed glare. He felt the billionaire's blush rather than seeing it, and shifted in his seat. His pants were feeling kind of tight, and the events on the screen were blurring together.

"If you don't stop your weird foreplay and let me enjoy some wholesome Star Trek," Rhodey warned, entirely too loud.

Bucky choked on a kernel of popcorn and Natasha snorted loudly.

"He used to do that to girls at the pictures when we were teenagers," Steve added helpfully, laughing as Bucky kicked him. "He had all these _moves_."

" _Moves_ , huh," Tony teased, winking conspiratorially at Cap.

"Oh yeah," Steve went on, dodging Bucky's foot. "He'd do this thing where he'd whisper in their ear-"

Tony smacked Bucky on the shoulder, "I knew it, you do that to all the girls! If I had pearls, I'd be clutching them!"

Bruce cleared his throat as Captain Janeway came onscreen and everyone fell respectively silent until her impassioned speech was over.

Then Bucky thumped Steve in the back of the head with a pillow.

Unfortunately, the pillow came from one of the four towers holding up the entire fort.

Only Natasha, Wanda, and Vision made it out cleanly before the entire thing collapsed in on itself with a soft _WHOMPF_.

Clint, who had fallen asleep, popped up out of the wreckage like a whack-a-mole, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Wha' happen?"

With a dancer's grace, Natasha delicately made her way towards him. She seamlessly scooped up a pillow and held it aloft. Clint shrunk away from her knowing smirk.

"Now wait a minute, 'tash, I'm unarm-" He was flung back into the blankets as Natasha landed a clean blow to his face, and the fight was _on_.

A superhero pillow fight is like a normal pillow fight, except with a little more force, a little more speed, and definitely more backflips.

Rhodey and Bruce safely made it to the kitchen counter, out of the fray. After a moment, Rhodey held up his phone and began recording the group of the most dangerous people on the planet whacking at each other with pillows and tripping over tangled blankets, everyone's faces flushed with mirth and voices loud with laughter.

It was after Bucky had picked Tony up and hurled him at Steve like a projectile that everyone was laughing too hard to continue. Clint was wiping tears off his face, Natasha openly grinning. While Steve had safely caught Tony, he couldn't keep standing as the both of them collapsed into the wrecked fort, gasping for air as they laughed until they cried. Rhodey and Bruce got pictures of it all, including when Steve and Tony both tackled Bucky into the blankets and high fived as the former Winter Soldier whined about betrayal. Tony kissed him on the nose in apology while Steve smiled softly at them.

When Rhodey thought he'd collected enough footage, he sent the video directly to Secretary Ross with the caption "cohesion".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get it all out in one, oh well - EPILOGUE IS ON THE WAAAAY. It's like 2/3 done it just made the chapter too long wHoOps


	5. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for reals the end this time, and where this story earns its EXPLICIT rating.

Bucky had never appreciated how the sun streamed in through his bedroom windows until it wasn't his bedroom anymore. For almost a month it had been Steve's art studio. He loved to paint in sunlight, so had removed all the curtains. Instead he opted for screens he fit into the frames whenever he wasn't using the room, so that the sunlight wouldn't turn on him and bleach the paint. But for now it filled the room with a stunning golden light, caressing blank canvasses, unfinished work, and Steve's growing collection of completed pieces. Tony was constantly trying to convince him to exhibit at the Stark Gallery uptown.

"Stop fidgeting," Steve ordered, brow furrowed as he worked at a detail on the canvas.

Rolling his eyes, Bucky tried to hold still as he reclined on the chaise lounge for what felt like the hundredth hour of the hundredth day of Steve's latest portrait project. "You're not even painting _me_. You could've borrowed one of Tony's suits if you need a form lesson."

"Sure, Buck," Steve dismissed, brushing his hair out of his eyes and leaving a streak of gray along his cheekbone. "Like Tony would let me dress up one of his suits. It's _clothing_ I need to reference. The shadow's always off." Pausing, he replaced the brush with a charcoal pencil, scooting closer to the canvas.

"Ooh, mixed media," Bucky observed. "Tony would say that's avant-garde."

"Charcoal's just easier," said Steve, tongue between his teeth. "Now hold still!"

"You're the expert," Bucky conceded, settling in to nap.

A million years later - or twenty minutes if the clock was to be trusted - Steve looked satisfied. "Alright, you're free."

"Finally," yawned Bucky, "I was starting to grow roots."

Steve snorted, standing back to look over the painting before shaking his head. He smiled in thanks as Bucky joined him to pick up the screens and block the windows for the evening.

"So listen," Bucky started, suddenly awkward. He nervously pushed his hair back.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked, going into the adjoining bathroom to wash the paint off his hands and change his shirt. "Or do you need me to fake another emergency to get Tony out of the lab? I thought he was getting better about that."

Chuckling even as he fiddled nervously, Bucky told Steve, "He still hasn't forgotten that. He said you're just as guilty as me for aiding and abetting."

"Uh huh." Steve stood with his hands on his hips, watching Bucky expectantly.

"Stevie," Bucky began, looking a little lost. "I love him."

Steve nodded. "Yes, we've _all_ noticed."

"It feels too early for rings," Bucky rambled, "I figure that would spook him?"

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Maybe. What are you getting at?"

"These." Bucky held them up; his dog tags. They weren't the originals, but they were the ones that helped piece him back together after the helicarrier, and rescuing Steve from the river. Granted, he'd lifted them from the museum, but they'd been an anchor for him while he was on the run, and had made him feel safe every time he thought he was losing himself. Tony was a different kind of anchor, one that made him feel loved and protected.

He jumped slightly when Steve's hand dropped to his shoulder and squeezed. Bucky hadn't realized he'd drifted off like that. Looking up at Steve, he matched his best friend's grin and pulled the blond into a tight hug.

"He'll love them," Steve said over Bucky's shoulder. "Because he loves you. That's a perfect gift, Buck."

Bucky hugged him tighter. "Thanks, Stevie."

**

Tony didn't ask any questions when Bucky tugged him away from his nth cup of coffee and led him to their bedroom. It was a lazy Sunday, and Tony was clad in a thin t-shirt, and sweatpants that made Bucky's mouth water with just how little they left to the imagination.

The engineer started chattering idly about how he and Sam had finally worked out a killer aerial assault for next time some baddy thought they could out-maneuver the Avengers. Bucky smiled as he listened, knowing the greatest joy in the sound of Tony's voice.

Closing the door, the room lit well by the sunlight, Bucky smiled at Tony as the other man bounced on the end of the bed, now describing some disaster DUM-E caused in the lab.

"Tony," said Bucky.

"And then he- huh?" Tony sat up when he noticed Bucky fidgeting nervously. “Hey, hot stuff," murmured Tony, reaching out to cup Bucky's cheek. "You ok?"

"More than," Bucky sighed, turning to kiss Tony's palm. "More than okay. I want to give you something, Tony."

" _Oh_ ," Tony said, grinning. "Something _big_? _"_ Biting his lip, Tony threw his arms around Bucky's neck and nibbled at his collarbone. "Maybe something _long_?" Encouraged by Bucky's sharp intake of breath, Tony ground against him. "Something that I can wrap my lips around and _suc-_ "

"Tony!" His strangled plea finally gave the other man pause. Bucky almost felt dizzy from how quickly his cock had hardened at Tony's words. All but collapsing onto the bed, Bucky groaned, "If you could just turn down the sex appeal like a couple notches so I can give you these without exploding."

"I mean," Tony snorted, "I can't promise the impossible." Sliding to his knees in front of the super soldier, his grin only widened at the exasperated look. "Your dick and I seem to be on the same page here; catch up, barnacles."

He ran his hand through Tony's hair, smiling as the billionaire rested his chin on Bucky's knee, looking up at him with a cheeky little smile. "Close your eyes, sugar."

Licking his lips eagerly, Tony sat up on his knees and closed his eyes.

Carefully Bucky dropped the chain down over Tony's head, his tags falling to rest against Tony's sternum. A hand automatically flew up to feel them and Tony peeked one eye open. Head tilted curiously, he lifted them up to look and then went very quiet.

Bucky waited with baited breath.

Closing his hand around the dog tags, Tony looked up. "James Buchanan Barnes, number 32557038." He ignored Bucky's surprised look at the memorization. "These... Bucky." Tony looked down at his closed fist, other hand fingering the chain around his neck. "You-"

"I love you, Tony," Bucky blurted, staring at Tony with wide eyes.

Stunned, Tony stammered, "Y-you do?"

"I do," he said.

"I do too," said Tony.

They stared at each other.

"Honestly, I thought you were going to Han Solo me," Bucky admitted after a minute. Tony laughed.

"Leia deserved better," Tony said.

"She did."

"Hey, wonderland?"

"Yes, sugar?"

"I would enjoy it," Tony murmured, crawling up between Bucky's knees, "if you would let me suck your dick. Then I cordially invite you to fuck me into next week."

Bucky tugged Tony closer. "I humbly accept."

A coy smile flitted over Tony's mouth before he kissed the dog tags and set to undoing Bucky's pants, his gaze hungry. Bucky let out a long breath as the cool air touched his erection, unable to look away from Tony. Tousled hair framed his angular face, eyes big and bright. Blush-colored lips parted and Bucky gasped at the kiss Tony laid on the tip of his cock, almost like a greeting before he slid the tight circle of his mouth down Bucky until his nose brushed quivering abs. It was a gorgeous sight, breathtakingly erotic, and Bucky moaned brokenly as Tony swallowed around him, girth stretching his mouth wide enough that Bambi eyes watered at the strain.

Carefully Tony drew back, feeling the drag of Bucky's thick cock in his throat, the back of his mouth, and over his tongue. He let the head rest on his bottom lip before he flicked his eyes up to meet Bucky's helpless expression, and opened his mouth obediently, waiting.

"Fuck," Bucky whimpered, slowly pushing back into Tony's mouth, pumping deeper until he felt the back of his throat. Lovingly he caressed the sides of Tony's face, fingers wandering along the stretch of his lips. He gently slid his thumb in beside his cock and _pushed_ , using his other hand to gingerly wipe away the loose tears tracking down Tony's cheek. "You're incredible. You look so good, Tony." He rolled his hips and Tony moaned around him, tongue working his cock, chasing it as Bucky popped free of his mouth to watch Tony lap up precum beading at the tip. "Honey," Bucky whispered, "you ready for more?"

There was a spark of mischief in Tony's eyes that earned an answering smirk from Bucky. "You gonna give it to me, Soldier?" he rasped, throat raw.

"I wanna see you in nothin but these, sweetheart," Bucky said, brushing the dog tags.

Tony tilted his head demurely and licked over his reddened lips as he pulled his shirt over his head. The sound of the dog tags falling back against his skin was barely louder than their breathing. Bucky slowly followed him, reaching down to lift Tony bodily up and bring him in for a long, thorough kiss before he tossed the genius onto the bed with a bounce.

Laughing as Bucky stalked closer, Tony kicked off his pants and lay back on the bed. Hooded brown eyes drew over Bucky's body and he whimpered when Bucky stripped methodically down until he stood over Tony in all his glory. In the golden light he looked like a god, his metal arm gleaming and eyes a smoldering spell Tony willingly fell under.

The air was charged around them. It was different this time. Everything was different, deeper, stronger. Looking at Tony Stark, the man felt like a temple Bucky was to devoutly worship. And Bucky's dog tags - his identity, his pain, his past - hung over Tony's heart and was cleansed.

Tony spread his legs, looking like an offering. He sat up on his elbows, and the muscles of his arms were taught, olive skin dusted with the faintest scatter of freckles. The twinkling silver of the chain around his neck - _Bucky's_ chain - contrasted beautifully, like the earth and the stars. Whiskey brown eyes peered up at him adoringly, sweaty strands of hair cutting the intensity of the gaze, but Bucky was no less blissfully trapped. He took his time sweeping his eyes over the other man, admiring the beauty of his body, groaning when he looked over his exposed ass, caught up on the heavy erection curving along his stomach. Part of Bucky wanted to freeze time, make Tony promise to never, ever move from this position.

The way the other man was looking at him; Tony wanted to spread himself open for Bucky to see everything. He wanted him to touch everything, take everything. Trembling, Tony turned over and reached into the side table for lube. Setting it on the bed, he lay down on his stomach and pressed his feverish forehead into the soft sheets. Catching his breath, he raised up on his knees and looked over his shoulder at Bucky.

“Please,” Tony whispered, overwhelmed by the quiet reverence in Bucky’s eyes.

The weight of what was being offered wasn’t lost on Bucky. He moved forward to place a hand on Tony’s back. Even a gentle touch left him breathless; he was aching to be inside this man. Tentatively he pressed the pad of his thumb dry against Tony’s opening. Beneath his fingers the brunet shuddered hollowly, arching his back as he pressed his chest into the mattress. Bucky curled his fingers around the chain and pulled the dog tags up. Tony moaned, body absolutely obscene with his ass up and his head arched back. Bucky squeezed lube onto his fingers, smearing the slippery liquid around. He pressed against Tony's entrance, this time hard enough to slip inside. 

Tony's reaction was instant. Biting his lip hard, he strained against the chain around his neck as his ass opened up for Bucky’s fingers. The stretch burned, but his desire for what followed easily drowned out any discomfort.

Bucky twisted his fingers and thrust them experimentally in and out, feeling Tony clench around them. He was tight. Bucky's mind skirted around the thought of his cock being pushed up inside, widening Tony enough to take his girth. Breath stuttering, he tested a third finger and paused when Tony uttered a high-pitch gasp. “Sorry, honey,” he soothed, but Tony was shaking his head.

“S’good,” he confirmed, pushing back to take it deeper. Forcing himself to relax, Tony ran his fingers over his erection. The tingle of warmth distracted him as another more painful stretch jarred his nerves. He felt Bucky press in centimeter by centimeter. It tickled in a way that caused ghosts of sensation to drift up his spine and uncurl lazily back down over the front of his body. Beneath the surface pleasure there was a yawning ache, the kind that needed to be filled. Tony canted his hips, gasping when the ache sharpened into focused urgency. “B-Bucky,” he begged, fisting himself harder. “Move them-” Bucky curled his fingers and Tony had to bite the comforter to stifle his cry. Saliva slicked his lips as he thrashed and moaned, Bucky pushing and teasing inside him. Tony sobbed into the mattress, entire body trembling as he squeezed his dick in an unforgiving hold. The orgasm that was threatening to crest withdrew, but he kept his grip tight. He wanted to cum with Bucky inside of him.

“Now,” he begged, clenching his ass around Bucky’s fingers. “Get inside me.”

“Are you ready? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Tony urged, desperate.

Bucky squirted lube onto his erection. Slicking it into a thick coat, he spread more around Tony’s hole, wetting the inside even further while the brunet mewled beneath his touch. Reaching up with his clean hand, he tugged on Tony’s shoulder. “I need to see your eyes,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

They held each other’s gaze as Bucky lined up the head of his cock and pushed. Tony’s mouth was open, panting, his eyes wild. Bucky was careful and slow, watching every flicker of emotion careening through Tony’s expression.

Eventually Tony sunk back to the coverlet, upper body curved so he could watch Bucky move. The beautiful juxtaposition of their skin shining with sweat emphasized the lines of muscles flexing in the super soldier's abdomen. Tony knew Bucky was holding back, scared of hurting him.

“Tight,” gasped Bucky, hips jerking. Tony tensed with the movement, but made no discouraging sound. His eyes were glazed over, lips wet with saliva as his tongue ran over them. The velvet grip on Bucky's cock was a furnace of blissful pressure and he was sure he’d cum right then if he moved. He was fully seated inside Tony, balls pressed to the tight skin of his perineum.

Tony panted; his breath hitching when Bucky stroked his back. He felt more lube slide down his ass, Bucky’s fingers spreading it liberally around his stretched hole. Tony had to turn and bury his face in the bed, overcome with emotion.

“Tony, are you-”

“Stupid,” Tony cut in, trembling when Bucky ran his fingers through his hair. “Don’t worry, I’m just... I’m feeling a lot right now and...” he trailed off helplessly, whimpering into the blankets. His fingers were tangled in Bucky's dog tags, anchoring himself.

“Do you need me to stop?” Every fiber of his being screamed at the idea, but Bucky couldn’t possibly go on if Tony wasn’t with him completely.

“Don’t. You. Dare,” Tony snarled, fingers clawing at Bucky’s thigh. Biting his lip, he rocked back, both of them crying out at the startling rush of heat, impaling himself on Bucky’s cock. “Now now now, fuck me now,” he chanted.

Bucky pushed a little further in, enthralled by the sight of Tony’s body opening for him, taking him in so deep. When he pulled out they both released a pent-up moan. His next thrust was a little harder, Tony bucking against the bed with a thin gasp. Trying to remember the angle that had made Tony writhe, Bucky canted his hips and grinned with relief when the other man collapsed on the bed, shaking from head to foot.

Weakly he pushed back every time Bucky slammed into him, feeling the pressure of that thick cock all the way to the back of his throat. Tony lost himself to the feeling of fingers digging into his hips, soft gasps and moans, and that filthy beautiful sound of skin slapping skin. Precum streaked the bed and Tony nearly sobbed with the pressure building in his erection. _It shouldn’t be this good, should it?_ he thought dazedly, almost cross-eyed with lust. It occurred to Tony in that moment that the man he _loved_ was fucking him. Slate blue eyes opened as if hearing Tony's thoughts and Bucky leaned over to give him a clumsy kiss, smiling in a manner that tugged at Tony’s heart in the most ridiculous way.

“I’m close,” Bucky breathed against his lips apologetically, but Tony only shook his head.

“Me too,” he rasped, “Make me cum, soldier.”

Bucky moaned, watching hungrily as Tony’s hair flew over his face when he was pushed over and over into the bed. He used his metal arm for balance and curled his other hand around Tony’s erection, leftover lube slick enough to ease the action. Tony muffled a yell into the blankets, thrusting desperately into Bucky’s fist.

Tony was swept up by the crash of his orgasm. He cried into the bed, gasping at the feel of Bucky’s teeth sinking into his shoulder as the other man came inside of him.

Bucky’s entire body thrummed with an unbearable cresting of pleasure that left him boneless and exhausted. He struggled up so as not to crush Tony, and counted down the deep ache of his fading orgasm before he slowly pulled out. They both hissed when he broke free, hypersensitive in the wake of their climax.

Bucky touched Tony’s back, waiting for his eyes before he went to get a damp towel. Between them they cleaned off lube and traces of cum, Bucky catching Tony's mouth in a slow kiss.

Their fingertips were touching lightly on the blanket. The quiet of night descended once more, and Tony played idly with the dog tags around his neck, sleepy and smiling. He thought about how it felt to be Bucky's. And with the satisfying ache starting in his ass, the stretch of well-worn muscles, and the smell of sweat and sex permeating the air of their room; he decided it felt _so_ _good_ to be Bucky's.

The super soldier took a deep breath, letting his eyes wander down Tony’s body. Slender, compact, but strong. Tanned from the Malibu sun, dusted with a faint map of freckles like constellations in a twilight sky. Bucky wondered if Tony had them when he was younger, if after summers in the sun his skin blossomed with them. Then, like hibernating fireflies they faded during the colder months. Bucky smiled to himself, thinking of Tony like the changing seasons.

“Bucky, I love you," Tony said suddenly, his eyes very bright.

Butterflies erupted in a frenzy of giddiness in his stomach. “I know,” Bucky teased, gentling his words with a kiss.

“Oh, so you can sass me,” Tony sighed, head lolling back against the bed. “I’ll need to work you harder next time.”

Those words went straight to his cock. How it could stir after such an intense orgasm - super serum or no - eluded him, but Bucky wasn’t concerned with that. “I'm glad there's a next time, Tony."

"Next time,” Tony repeated, covering a yawn. “And a next and a next and… You get the gist.”

“I like the gist,” Bucky said.

"I like these," Tony parried, wriggling closer and sighing happily when Bucky wrapped him in his arms. He lifted the dog tags before pressing them to his cheek. "Thank you."

"And thank you," Bucky whispered back. "For being you, Tony. I'm lucky."

"Romantic comedies would categorize this as 'corny'," FRIDAY interrupted primly.

Bucky turned beat red and buried his face in the pillows. As Tony burst into laughter Bucky groaned, "Thanks, Fri."

"You're welcome, Sargent Barnes," FRIDAY replied.

Shaking his head ruefully, Bucky basked in Tony's laughter before he couldn't resist any longer; he tackled the smaller man into the blankets and smothered him with kisses until Tony was gasping.

"Is it 'next time' already, Heavy Metal?" Tony asked cheekily, breaking into a moan when Bucky ran teeth over his throat.

"It's whatever you want it to be, sugar," Bucky answered, biting down when Tony dragged fingers through his hair and tugged.

Bucky could feel the smile pressed into his cheek.

"I want it to be forever."

**the end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was super fun to write this bubblegum fluff story with zero stakes and an invisible plot to kickstart my writing after like fifty years k love you bye


End file.
